An experiment is being set up to explore the possibilities of using holeburning to expose the detailed IR spectra of ground states of proteins. Such spectra have never been simplified, yet they contain great amounts of information about protein structure. For this purpose we are combining the CO laser from RLBL with an FTIR instrument which forms part of the instrumentation used by a Program Project. The CO laser is used to irradiate protein while its IR spectrum is being observed at high sensitivity and spectral resolution. These experiments have just recently gotten underway.